A Different Clone
by swimmingcheetah
Summary: Oneshot. What Commander Cody is thinking about after he repeats Order 66 and realizes he had something no clone ever had. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, well actually… no never mind.

A/N:

**Friends?**

"It shall be done, my Lord."

But would it really?

I know what I have to do.

Why is this so hard?

This is what clones are trained for. All our lives are spent waiting for this command. Simply receiving the order id half the job, now all I have to do is point from the cannon gunner to the victim and I'm done.

But I can't.

The instant drags on forever. All my memories from the past two-and-a-half years flash by.

Ord Cestus is by far the most prominent.

My General Jedi (clones were only allowed as high as 'commander') did work there I never thought was considered by warriors. And his partner, General over the other half of my regiment, used maneuvers I had previously thought impossible.

But now, with those three words I had just heard, Kenobi, Fisto and all the other Jedi, even the magnificent Skywalker, are going to be slaughtered and the galaxy will be defenseless against the man I serve.

My muscles are taking over now and all of the sudden I'm lifting my arm and talking to the gunman. I try to resist but the eleven years of hard training imprinted in my brain on Kamino kick in and I can do nothing.

My mouth gives the order; I regain control and turn away. The cannon goes off and shakes the entire patio. I hear the lizard-stead screech and rock crumble. I'm no Jedi but I think I can feel his spirit leave… or maybe it's just my hope…

I know what it is. I've always known, just never realized. Never realized I had what no clone has ever had.

I had a friend.

That sentence would feel so good in the present tense, but it's not, not anymore.

I had a friend.

The words hurt but I cherish them, each time I repeat them to myself, the blade digs deeper.

I had a friend.

I am looking at the blaster in my hands, how many friends have I killed with this?

I had a friend.

I turn back to the sinkhole and walk to the edge. Rock is still falling into the underground sea.

I had a friend.

I threw my only friend away.

I had a friend.

I destroyed friendship using the leadership I had worked so hard to gain.

I had a friend.

I have decided. Decided to help my friend through one final battle.

I had a friend.

My toes are at the edge of the platform; my second asks what I'm doing.

I had a friend…

1 year later:

Did I fall asleep? Where am I? Everything is black, even to my open eyes.

I am standing up, wearing simple cloths (a tunic, breeches and travel boots) and looking around at the dark.

There is a voice speaking very softly but it echoes into the abyss so I can't understand it, and yet it sounds familiar.

The voice gets louder, just a little, and I can understand bits and pieces of what its saying:

"You…remember…the path…chosen is…you…"

The voice begins to fade, still speaking. I feel lost and don't know why so I call to it, not knowing what else to do.

"Wait! Who are you?"

To my great surprise, the voice answers.

"Why are you here? Why did you choose this path?"

I am confused. What is the voice talking about?

"You don't remember, do you?"

I find myself shaking my head.

"Then let me help."

There is mist appearing out of the darkness, swirling around a semi- concentrated area. It starts to take shape, and, particle by particle, takes a humanoid form. It starts growing long hair and a beard. There is a belt around its waste and a cylinder is attached to it. Something tugs at my memory, but I don't know what.

The mist settles and I am left facing a tall human male, strongly built with intense blue eyes.

The something is tugging harder.

"Come, you must remember now. You researched me after Obi-Wan mentioned me in battle."

_Obi-Wan!_ My memory of everything slams into me so hard I actually stumble back a few steps.

I see the war pass by and fall to my knees, holding my head. The past is overwhelming, I think I'm about to pass out…

But I don't. The flashing pictures slow down just enough to recognize the events.

I'm giving the order again… I'm falling for a friend… I'm helping form a rebellion… I'm being shot, by someone with my own face…

I don't remember starting to scream but I stop when the dark returns.

I look up… into the eyes of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Remember now? Good. Then let me explain what you are doing here." The Jedi kneels by my side and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You are in the passing ground between 'life' and 'death', you can only stay for a small amount of time and I have just a few things to say. First, try not to forget all you have learned in your life, it will prove to be very helpful. Secondly, when I last spoke through the Force to Obi-Wan he said to say thank you for helping the rebellion." The Master stood. "And, he said to give you this."

Qui-Gon Jinn held out his hand, palm up, as I stand up. The mist was swirling again, only this time it was concentrated two inches above his hand.

It couldn't be! The mist settles and the tiny pin floats over and attaches itself to my tunic.

The Jedi Master starts to fade but he has one last thing to say:

"Good bye, General Cody."

Please review


End file.
